smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sudowoodo
'Character Info' First found in Johto with a Pokedex number of 185, Sudowoodo is the evolved form of Bonsly. A Rock-type Pokemon with the abilities Sturdy, Rock Head, or Rattled, Sudowoodos are well known for pretending to be trees and then surprises trainers and Pokemon alike who make the mistake of trying to water it. They’re quite popular with more elderly Pokemon Trainers thanks to a magazine marketed towards them that frequently puts out articles about Sudowoodos and their nature. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Sudowoodo will perform a few jumping jacks, almost like a cheerleader, using it’s leafy hands like pom poms. Down Taunt: Sudowoodo will tauntingly gyrate it’s hips around quickly in an almost erotic fashion. Side Taunt: Sudowoodo will strike a quick military salute exclaiming, “Woodo!” in honor of the opponents that it’s about to destroy. 'Entrance' A Lure Ball will be thrown onto the stage which Sudowoodo will quickly pop out of. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will be wearing a hat designed to look like the top of Sudowoodo’s head complete with the little wooden antennae. Victory Poses # Sudowoodo will perform this animation straight from its battle sprite in Pokemon Black/White. # Sudowoodo will stand completely still mimicing a tree as a small Pidgey flys in and lands on its arm. At the landing, several more small bird Pokemon will fly in and land all over Sudowoodo. A smile will grace Sudowoodo’s face. # It will be raining in the victory screen as Sudowoodo runs around in the rain in terror trying to escape it before running right towards the screen. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Rock Throw: A rock will materialize in one of Sudowoodo’s hands before throwing it forward in an arc for some basic damage. When the button is held down, Sudowoodo can angle where exactly it is throwing the rock though all this affects is the angle of trajectory and where it would land. If a platform is in the way of the rock’s trajectory it can and will land on that platform interrupting the rest of its flight plan. The rock can also crush objects or walls that it impacts. 'Side Special' Wood Hammer: Sudowoodo will start rearing back before quickly bending forwards and slamming it’s fists into the ground right in front of it. This initial attack will damage any character right in front of Sudowoodo but that’s not where the real fun of the attack is. Immediately after its fists slam into the ground, a wooden spike will burst straight out of the ground next to Sudowoodo equal to him in height. Immediately after that, a smaller wooden spike will burst out right next to the first one which will be about 3/4ths the height of Sudowoodo. Then a third wooden spike next to that about half the height of Sudowoodo. And then finally one last wooden spike will appear right next to that at about 1/4th of the height of Sudowoodo. Each spike comes out quickly after the last one dealing damage to any opponents in their range and just enough knockback to slightly push them away from Sudowoodo and into the path of the next spike for some nice chain attack damage. 'Up Special' Rock Tomb: Glee etched on his face, Sudowoodo will jump high into the air. At the apex of his jump, Sudowoodo will begin falling back down to the stage where his descent can be angled slightly with the control stick. Upon landing Sudowoodo will crash into the ground and cause spikes of rocks to erupt around Sudowoodo which momentarily surround him defensively and act as a barrier before retreating back into the earth allowing Sudowoodo to resume fighting. The rocks do of course also damage any opponents that are in their way and they can be destroyed prematurely by strong opponent attacks. 'Down Special' Counter: Sudowoodo will strike a tree-impersonating pose just waiting for the right moment. If another player foolishly hits Sudowoodo as it is striking this pose they’ll receive a swift attack from Sudowoodo as it chops down on them with its hand which causes the opponent to crumple to the ground in pain and open to follow up attacks. 'Final Smash' Continental Crush: Similar to his Up Special, Sudowoodo will leap high up into the air but the difference here is he goes completely off screen. The scene will shift from the site of battle to a cinematic. Sudowoodo, channeling his inner Z-Energy, is gleefully dancing atop a large floating continent of rock that’s slowly having more and more rocks added to it. The cinematic will end as the large continent begins to fall down as the scene shifts back to the stage where Sudowoodo and the large rock crash right on top of where he was formerly standing. The rock is about as large as 1/3rd the length of Final Destination and does a high amount of damage to opponents in its path. Extra Skill Stealth Rock: Sudowoodo will throw a bunch of small sharp rocks into the air which hang there unmoving. The sharp rocks are in a bit of a circleish-square shape and the grouping is about the size of Kirby. Anyone, Sudowoodo included, who attempts to go through these rocks (or gets thrown into them) will take a small amount of damage. The rocks will hang there for 30 seconds and can hit multiple opponents. Staying inside of the Stealth Rocks will cause constant damage so it’s highly recommended that you don’t do that. No more than one instance of Stealth Rocks can be on the field at a time and Sudowoodo has to wait 1 minute after using this Extra Skill before he can use it again. Alternate Costumes # Default # Dark Green - Sudowoodo’s body will take on a dark green hue. # Blue - Sudowoodo’s body will take on a blue hue. # Red - Sudowoodo’s body will take on a red hue. # Yellow - Sudowoodo’s body will take on a yellow hue. # Black - Sudowoodo’s body will take on a black hue. # Stone - Sudowoodo’s body will take on a dark gray hue playing off the fact that Sudowoodos are actually rocks and not really trees. # Trevenant - Sudowoodo’s “wood” patterns and colors will be changed to resemble that of the Pokemon Trevenant who Sudowoodo tries to hide amongst in Pokemon X/Y. # Shiny Trevenant - Sudowoodo’s “wood” patterns and colors will be changed to resemble that of the Shiny Pokemon Trevenant who Sudowoodo tries to hide amongst in Pokemon X/Y. # Shiny Sudowoodo - Sudowoodo’s color scheme will become a light shade of green with its leaves becoming a reddish-brown like it’s Shiny version.